The perfect weapon
by Shadow-Edge
Summary: A FF fic written in the first person (I like doing that) Who is this guy and why is he so important R&R please and be nice my first FF Fic.
1. Chapter1: The begining

Just thought I'd give you some info before you start reading this is my second fic so I'm pretty new at this so you gotta give me a chance, I am open to criticism but I prefer helpful comments. This fic is written in the 1st person so I will show 'my' individual thoughts with (*Thought*) oh one last thing enjoy the fic!  
  
The huge sword cut the creature there was a roar, the creature stumbled back it had two deformed heads, one white and one black, a ying yang. The blonde haired man stepped back and brought the large sword back to a ready position.  
  
"Cloud! Need some help?" A large man said as he entered the room.  
  
"No Barret I'm fine I can handled one of these things" Cloud said as he sliced both of the creature's heads off with two accurate successive cuts.  
  
"Not bad" Barret said with an impressed tone. He walked over to Cloud and placed his human hand onto his shoulder and then walked away.  
  
"Where do these things keep getting in" Cloud thought aloud as he walked away I said to myself.  
  
"The same way I did" I followed Cloud out of the basement of the Nibelheim mansion which for the past year since the defeat of Sephiroth has been AVALANCHE HQ.  
  
"Just another Ying-yang" Cloud shouted as he reached the top of the spiral staircase unbeknown the fact there was someone behind him. As he closed the sliding metal door at the top I stayed inside until he walked away then, I snuck out.  
  
"Where do they keep coming from?" Tifa asked Cloud.  
  
"I don't know." Cloud replied downheartedly I could see from my position at the top of the staircase in the entrance hall. I then decided to speak my mind, but as I stood up to say my piece I felt the point of a shuriken being placed against my back.  
  
"Don't move" Yuffie said triumphantly "You're not getting away".  
  
"I don't need to get away you've let me go" I said.  
  
"No I ha." She started as I activated my Stop Materia. I jumped the satires and landed amongst Cloud, Tifa Barret, Vincent and Reeve.  
  
"Who the £"E% are you?" Barret screamed at me I stayed on the floor for a couple of seconds until the pain in my ankles left. I stood up and looked around at the shocked AVALANCHE members.  
  
I stand about 5'8" with short spiky blonde hair gelled flat, natural mako blue eyes. Wearing a black Turk uniform I have a sword on each hip and one on my back.  
  
"A Turk?" Cloud asked drawing the Ultima weapon, at this time Barret loaded his gun-arm and Reeve got out Rufus' shotgun and pointed it at me, I drew my two Murasame swords from my hip sheaths.  
  
"Stop-all!" I shouted every one froze except Cloud who I then realised was equipped with a ribbon.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Cloud asked readying his weapon.  
  
"Someone more important then you think" I said and lunged at Cloud blocked his attempt at a counter slice from the sword and kicked him down.  
  
"Sorry about this" I apologized and ran for the door but, I didn't leave I came straight back in and hid so I could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Who was he?" Yuffie asked when the effects of stop wore off.  
  
"I don't know but he was fast for a kid, he was using Murasame swords, two of them."  
  
"WIAT!!!" Yuffie screamed "Did you say he used Murasame swords? They're made in Wutai."  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Barret said sounding quite annoyed at the ninjas interruption.  
  
"That might mean he's from Wutai" Tifa chimed in.  
  
(*Hey not as stupid as they look*)  
  
"Right, let's head to Wutai and ask around then" Said AVALANCHE'S leader. They all began to walk towards the front door I took this opportunity to hop out of a window and find the Highwind, then it caught my eye; it was in the Nibel mountains I groaned suddenly feeling less enthusiastic but the sounds of Cloud and Co.'s voices made me run in that general direction.  
  
I was running towards the Highwind, perspective making it look bigger as I went along. After a while I stopped and looked up at the airship in awe. I was a lot bigger then I thought as I began to walk towards it again a large stabbing pain suddenly hit me in the back I fell to the ground un able to move I tried but I then realised it was one of those things that begin with K and it had injected a paralysing agent into my body. I felt its spiked nose start to drive its self into my right arm then. BANG! A shot rang out and echoed through the mountains and hung in the air for a while, feeling started to return to my body a few seconds later as I rose to my knees I looked round to see who my saviour was, the man was none other than ex-AVALANCHE member Vincent Valentine.  
  
"You looked like you needed some help" The vampire like man said.  
  
"Err yeah thanks" I then felt like a moron.  
  
"Are you heading for the Highwind?" He questioned.  
  
"Maybe, wossit to you?" Feeling more moronic now then ever I placed my hand on my right sword. Stepped back so I had more chance to react to and attacks.  
  
"I assume you're the kid Cloud and the others are looking for?" (*How'd he know!?!?*) "I heard them talking about you they don't think that highly of you, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah I kicked their arses earlier".  
  
"No you didn't, you used a time Materia." I had no response Vincent offered his hand to help me stand I accepted and rose to my feet. We began to walk further towards the Highwind neither of us saying anything to the other, I had a thought running through my head begging to be asked, I could hold on any longer.  
  
"Whythefookdidyouquitavalanche?" there was a long unnerving silence until finally Vincent muttered the word.  
  
"Lucrecia." I nodded as a response as to say 'I understand'.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked me, voice still full of sadness.  
  
"I've found a way to return something they lost" I said with a smile creeping up my face he nodded and smiled also (*Does he know??? No. no one can know I haven't told anyone*) Then we arrived at the Highwind and began to climb the rope ladder that led to the deck. 


	2. High flyin highwind

"So Cloud, are we heading to Wutai?" An excited Yuffie said as she began to make her way towards her usual 'prepare to throw-up' place.  
  
"Yes. We'll go there and question every one about him. Tifa, you and I'll try the weapon shop. Barret, Cid you two will ask in the 'Turtles Paradise', Cait Sith you've got the Materia store" A groan of complaint came from Yuffie's direction. "Sorry Yuffie" Cloud continued "Yuffie you've got to question Lord Goda" another groan.  
  
"I'm headin' to the bridge" Cid shouted "WE'RE LEAVING NOW SO GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR" as they all arrived on the bridge Nanaki, who was sitting in his usual spot, got up and said.  
  
"I'm back. I hope you don't mind"  
  
"No not at all" Cloud replied and gave him a run down on the mission  
  
"I'm sticking you on Cait Siths team." A nod of agreement came from Reds direction.  
  
"Okay everyone, let's go!" Cloud finished.  
  
The engine of the Highwind began to run and with a sudden burst of power it shot into the sky like it was trying to jump to the moon. Cloud turned to one of the Highwind staff and asked  
  
"How's things been all alone on the Highwind?" Cloud asked the crewman standing at the doorway.  
  
"Everything's A-okay sir. And how have things been with you?" The crewman responded seeming joyful that Cloud spoke to him  
  
(*What a weirdo*)  
  
A few minuets past. By this time I had snuck onto the roof of the Highwind and was admiring the view of the ocean.  
  
"Nice view isn't it?" Vincent asked rhetorically  
  
"You're good at this sneaking thing aren't you?" I asked  
  
"I try my best" he replied  
  
(*Oh my Gawd Vincent, making a joke!*) I laughed at my own thoughts.  
  
"AH HA!" Screamed a voice from behind. "I caught you! I knew you we're here"  
  
(*Oh crap caught*)  
  
"Uh-huh I knew you would be here Vincent Valentine" Vincent turned around and move slightly as if to block Yuffies sight of me.  
  
"Well here I am" Vincent said coldly "and now, please leave I would like to be alone"  
  
"Gawd no need to get moody" The young ninja said as she went back inside holding her stomach.  
  
"Guess you're not as sneaky as I thought" I said mockingly. Vincent said nothing he just turned to an angle and nodded downwards at the Death Penalty he had attached to him.  
  
(*Shutting up*)  
  
He then proceeded back into the ship, to say hi to everyone I suppose.  
  
(*Is this the right thing to do*)  
  
(*So many people could get hurt*)  
  
(*Especially me*)  
  
(*And Cloud*)  
  
(*I'm getting cold*)  
  
I stood up to head back inside, stopped  
  
(*Should I.*)  
  
(*...*)  
  
(*Yeah*)  
  
Inside was darker then I expected, maybe I'd been out there longer then I thought. I heard a loud voice, must have been Barret, sounded something like "Wow he's hair" or something I really didn't care. I felt something fly past my head followed by a;  
  
"Dammit missed.. oh I'm gonna. erk. ahh." Yuffie heh heh poor thing I felt sorry for her.  
  
"Hey ninja girl you want summa this?" She looked up at me angrily but the glare faded when I passed a tranquillizer. She smiled the frowned again.  
  
"Cloud he's here!" She shouted  
  
"Shush You want me to get cut up?" I responded angrily. She looked up at me started to walk away then ran for the bridge shouting "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud!" repetedly  
  
(*Bitch*)  
  
(*I'm gonna slash her*)  
  
(*I Like swords*)  
  
Then both Cloud and Yuffie entered, weapons drawn  
  
(*Crap*)  
  
"What the hell you doin' 'ere?" I heard Barret scream from behind them he stepped out weapon ready also.  
  
"Yo, I'm not here to fight." I said hoping they would stand down. Nope! Cloud lunged at me with his sword I managed to dodge, my arm felt warm as I kicked him away and said again.  
  
"I don't wanna fight! What don't you understand?" Yuffie attacked this time, much faster then Cloud missed with a slash from her Conformer jumped back and threw it at me, greased lightning, the pain of having something that powerful imbed itself into you would be immense so I blocked it with my arm, the blood, MY blood was flowing from the wound I passed my hand over it and it vanished but the pain was, unfortunately, still there. I drew one of my swords.  
  
"Last chance" I said to Cloud. He charged again.  
  
"Haste" I was then moving to fast for him and ran to the other end of the hall  
  
"had enough?" I taunted  
  
"Your not that lucky" He replied. My head suddenly got dizzy and every thing went black.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Not a very long one this time but no body reads my fic so does it really matter? 


End file.
